CON-RIA Non-Aggression Pact
The CON-RIA Non-Aggression Pact, otherwise known as Conrianap, was a Non Aggression Pact between the Confederation of Organized Nations and the Random Insanity Alliance and completed on June 25, 2007. The treaty was canceled around the time of The Unjust War whereas CON canceled all of their non-aggression pacts. Preamble In an effort to further strengthen bonds of friendship and promote peace within the CyberNations of the world the Random Insanity Alliance henceforth referred to as RIA and the Confederation of Organized Nations henceforth referred to as CON agree to the following terms of non-aggression. Article I Both RIA and CON remain sovereign and independent of each other, as do the members in each alliance. Article II By signing this pact, both parties state that they will not declare war upon the other. Should any member nation so declare war, they must offer peace immediately, as well as reparations no less than 150% of the damages caused by any attacks. No member nation may aid the aggressor so long as that state of war exists. The victim of such attacks may not retaliate in any way for twenty-four hours following notification to their alliance of the war, to allow time for diplomatic resolution. Article III Member nations of either alliance may not offer foreign aid to nations engaged in war with the other alliance. Any nation that offers such aid must make arrangements for an offer of foreign aid to the other party, equal to the original aid to the enemy nation. Article IV Failure of any member nation to offer reparations for damages or equivalent aid, as outlined in Articles II and III, will result in immediate disciplinary action by that nation's alliance, with the primary punishment being expulsion. Article V Neither alliance will engage in espionage against the other. Any member nation of either party discovered to be spying upon the other, whether through deceit, coercion, or other means, will be immediately expelled from their alliance. Should either party receive information that indicates a breach of the other's security, they must notify the other alliance through secure channels immediately. Article VI Either alliance may elect to revoke this treaty at any time; in such a circumstance, the other must be notified within forty-eight (48) hours. Furthermore, failure of either party to comply with the terms of Articles IV or V may be considered just cause for immediate revocation of this treaty, at the other party's discretion. Should this treaty be so revoked by either alliance, a seventy-two hour grace period begins in which neither alliance may declare war on the other, after which no such rules apply. Article VII Should either party take any action, aggressive or defensive, against any alliance or nation not signatory to this treaty, the other party is under no obligation to support or participate, unless so required under other agreements. Signed, Confederation of Organized Nations: Solunsford, 1st Director of Confederation Affairs Hebrin, 2nd Director of Confederation Affairs Brother Kane, 3rd Director of Confederation Affairs Random Insanity Alliance: Moth - Leader Azural - Head of Foreign Affairs EnragedLobster - Head of Internal Affairs zblewski - Minister of Propaganda Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance